The embodiments herein relate generally to tactical gear and equipment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, single person rescue of casualties was physically demanding, time consuming, and dangerous. Casualties were dragged on the ground by one rescuer or they were carried by existing clothes, extremities, or equipment. If stretchers were used, they must be carried by rescuers and must be taken to the point of wounding and then the injured person is placed on the stretcher. Further, limited numbers of stretchers are available due to size and weight issues and only a select few may be carried.
Prior art systems rely upon medics to carry equipment to the injured soldier. Likewise, other systems only consist of drag straps and sometimes handles and do not have friction-reducing devices which decrease the difficulty in rescuing the injured soldier. Existing handles are often poorly placed and are not realistic to use in a true rescue. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.